Cola Cubes
by joyofthefather
Summary: Dumbledore gives Harry the talk after a few professors are concerned about Harry and Ginny's growing relationship. Embarrassment ensues for poor Harry! Rated T for a reason! One-shot may become a two-shot if people like it! First fanfic please review!


Harry was sitting eating his dinner contemplating how perfect his life was. His arm was wrapped around his gorgeous red head girlfriend as they gossiped with Ron and Hermione about Snape. Harry couldn't help but think that everything was as it should be. That was until a shy first year tentatively sidled up to him, quaking with fear. The boy thrust a note in Harry's hand before scampering off. Harry opened the note, guessing it was from Dumbledore just scheduling another lesson.

Harry,

If you could kindly join me in my office as soon as you have you have finished your dinner.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

PS I find Cola Cubes most delightful.

Harry thought the late notice slightly strange but shrugged before picking his bag up and giving his girlfriend a quick kiss goodbye. He strolled out of the Great Hall, thinking of Ginny. They'd been going out for a while now and it was difficult to get alone time with Ron watching them like a hawk. Luckily, Ginny apparently had an even more extensive knowledge of the school's secret passageways than even the Mauraders appeared to have had. About a month ago they'd gone all the way and it had been perfect in every way imaginable. Harry sighed as he reached the Headmasters office, knowing he'd rather be getting cosy with his girlfriend than have yet another lesson with his headmaster. He spoke the password and climbed up the steps to the office which he had become so familiar with over the years.

He knocked on the door and upon hearing Dumbledore say "Enter" he turned the handle and stepped into the room. Dumbledore smiled at Harry from his chair and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Harry sat quickly and looked up at his headmaster.

"Good evening, Harry. Your lessons today were as invigorating as always I trust."

"Ahh...yes, Sir." Harry said quickly.

"Well, I know you have a lot of homework to be getting on with so I shall endeavour to get straight to the point. Your summoning tonight was not for the purpose of our usual private lesson. A few of your Professors have confided in me about a slightly pressing matter which I believe we need to discuss, Harry." Dumbledore said carefully.

"Am I in trouble, Sir? Cause I swear...those pigmy puffs in Snn...Proffesor Snape's office were nothing to do with me." Harry replied cheekily. Dumbledore chuckled deeply.

"No Harry, the matter is of a slightly more personal nature than that I'm afraid." Dumbledore paused before taking a deep breath and continuing. "It has been brought to my attention that yourself and one Miss Ginevra Weasley have been getting rather...ahhm, close...of late, Harry."

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly and he said "Yes, Sir?"

"And what exactly is the extent of your relationship with Miss Weasley, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, resting his chin on his crossed fingers.

"She's...um well, Ginny is my girlfriend, Professor." Harry said awkwardly.

"Good. Good. And yourself and Ginevra enjoy each others company, Harry?"

"Well...yes, Sir." Harry said, starting to wonder where this was going.

"Very well. You realise you are both very young, Harry?" Dumbledore said, whilst Harry was staring at his knees.

"Yes, sir."

"And that being in an intimate relationship requires a certain level of maturity on both sides?"

Yes, sir." Harry squeaked, his cheeks now resembling beetroot.

"Forgive me, Harry. These are all things you need to think about..." Dumbledore smiled, trying to reassure his pupil. Harry only nodded slowly in comprehension so the headmaster continued on.

"And that you would be incapable of taking care of the consequences of having sexual relations? Namely, pregnancy."

"Yes, sir."

"So I trust you would be extremely careful to avoid young Ginevra falling pregnant."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I'm going to take this opportunity to remind you of the very real dangers which sexually transmitted diseases pose."

"I know, sir."

"So you'd use protection?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"And you'd come to me about any issues?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry shifted in his seat as Dumbledore paused before asking the question Harry knew was coming.

"And if you're willing to divulge Harry, have yourself and Ginevra had intimate sexual relations?"

"No. Sir" Harry said slightly too quickly, not quite meeting the headmasters eyes.

"You know you are quite an awful liar Harry." Dumbledore chuckled seriously.

"Damnit. How did you know I was lying?" Harry groaned.

"I didn't know for sure...I was simply bluffing just then to see if you'd admit to lying and confirm my suspicions...which you kindly did. Always stick to your story Harry!" Dumbledore laughed.

Harry's jaw dropped at his mistake. He tried to speak to explain and defend himself but his mouth refused to move.

Dumbledore stood and walked around to the other side of his desk, he lent against it and looked at Harry seriously.

"Harry, you forget that, despite my age now, long ago I was once a hormonal teenager just like yourself and Ginevra. I will neither condone nor deny you to enjoy the pleasure of each others bodies, although I do, once again, remind you that you are very young." Dumbledore said conspiratorially.

Harry cringed but nodded slowly.

"Sexual relations will tie you to the other for life Harry, it is a physical bond and not one which is easily broken. You must remember to treat your partner with respect and listen to them. Also, I remind you that if underage pupils are caught in a compromising position then their parents or guardians will be informed. Whilst I doubt that Sirius would give you more than a slap on the back and tell you to be more careful...young Miss Weasley wouldn't receive the same treatment. I would also fear for your safety if Mr and Mrs Weasley choose to tell any of Ginevra's older brothers...Just a thought Harry." Dumbledore lectured. Harry's face was now pale and worried.

"At least tell me you were careful, Harry" Dumbledore sighed.

"Ermmm...well." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry James Potter." Dumbledore growled slowly whilst shaking his head in disbelief. Harry cringed back into his chair as Dumbledore's eyes willed him to confess.

"I'm sorry...I...I forgot, sir! It was kind of in the heat of the moment. But Ginny isn't pregnant...so it's all good. It won't happen again Professor! I promise." Harry rambled,

"See that it doesn't Harry." Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry nodded earnestly. Dumbledore smiled before winking and saying "we don't need any little Potters running around Hogwarts just yet I don't think...Professor Snape would certainly enjoy a slightly longer respite."

Harry smiled and rose slightly in his chair. He hoped that this would be the end of the conversation.

"If you ever have any questions Harry, or need any advice...don't hesitate to come and see me." Dumbledore said, smiling down at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "I will let you get back to your friends I suppose."

Harry stood quickly, bid his professor good bye and hastened out of the office door but as he did he heard Dumbledore call him back:

"Oh Harry! I nearly forgot..." Dumbledore winked before throwing Harry a packet of condoms. Harry caught them automatically due to his seeker reflexes. He blushed deeply as he realised what they were. He looked up at Dumbledore, his face now resembling a tomato. Dumbledore only smiled back as Harry quickly stuffed them in his pocket and ran full-pelt all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

He spotted his friends sitting by the fireplace andmade his way over to them, slightly dazed.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look as pale as a ghost!" Hermione fussed. Harry sank down next to Ginny, speechless.

Ron frowned, "what did Dumbledore say Harry? Is it bad? Is it Voldemort?"

"Worse." Harry groaned,

"What?! Go on, tell us then, Harry!" Ginny piped up.

"No, I'm never talking about it. Never. Ever. So don't bother asking. It was...it was...too traumatic. I'm taking some sleeping potion and going to bed. Night." Harry stuttered, hurriedly leaving the common room and heading up to his bed. When he got to his dorm room he pulled the condoms and hid them deep in his trunk, where he knew Ron wouldn't find them. He thought about throwing them away...but then he smiled. No, the condoms were one thing he would definitely be using.


End file.
